


That Asshole Ghost Laurens

by Momma_Time



Series: That Asshole... [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton encourages it, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Laurens is a little shit, M/M, NSFW, Poor Thomas, Sort of? - Freeform, TRY AND STOP ME, Thats what Im calling their 3way ship, Thomas is done, Thomas needs a vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, You know what I mean, also a bit of a sort of, and needs Ham and Laur to stop doing crap on his bed, jamillams, there's not much porn to speak of, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Thomas still can't catch a break. But he caught a Hamilton...Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you theDarkPlume and Guest Named Drew.  
> The porn (it's not a lot, sorry) is especially for you my Special Sunshine Drew.  
> This is also for Meme-of-Lord, as I found their 3 am prompt on Tumblr which started the whole mess.
> 
> I am so sorry LMM.

Thomas was suffering.

He knew it.

Hamilton knew it.

That kid Laurens knew it.

No one else knew that Thomas was being followed by two ghosts, one of which was his worst enemy. Or, well, _was_ his worst. Adams and Burr were tied for first…of those alive.

He couldn’t exactly tell people that he was being followed by one of his worst enemies and his lackey. They’d throw him into prison or something, claim he was crazy, and then where would he be? Prison, actually.

But that was supposed to be rhetorical. Whoops.

 

Today’s torment, so far, was only frustrating, although it wasn’t as bad as it had been. The two ghosts were swiping people’s notes when they weren’t looking, crumpling them up, and then laughing when the person went back to their notes and found them a mess. There may have been a tiny doodle of a phallus, and Thomas wouldn’t admit it that it wasn’t half bad. For a doodle, of course. He was sure the kid was the one behind that.

He couldn’t really label Laurens as the only “kid” as Hamilton looked much younger than he had before he died, around the same age as his friend, Laurens. If Thomas had to guess, early twenties? Towards the end of the war but without the toll it took on everyone. He could kind of see why people would fawn over him. He did have a relatively handsome face…but he was still short, Thomas would think smugly.

He was grateful for the reprieve, needing a day off, of sorts.

Thomas wished it had stayed that way, that it wouldn’t be worse.

After getting ready for bed that night, Thomas had walked into his room to find Hamilton and Laurens doing—he couldn’t even say it—on his four-poster bed. Honestly, he thought he could have gone the rest of eternity with not seeing Hamilton’s ass, or Laurens’, as the kid had taken up position behind Hamilton.

“What…what the _hell_ are you doing? In my bed? Seriously?” Thomas threw a hand over his eyes and prayed for death, wishing that he could get the sight out of his mind. “That’s sodomy, you know.”

Laurens paused as Hamilton looked over his shoulder at Thomas. “What are they going to do? Hang us?”

Hamilton had a point, Thomas thought grudgingly. No one else could see it, and they were dead, so, there wasn’t much anyone could do.

“But in my bed?”

“You have the nicest bed in the house, Jefferson, of course we used your bed.” Laurens sat back, tugging Hamilton with him to sit on his lap. The two shared a look and then smirked. Hamilton got off long enough for Laurens to face Thomas before taking his place again, also facing Thomas. “Should we give him a show, darling?” Laurens nipped at Hamilton’s neck, shoulder, back up to his ear, all the while his eyes were trained on Thomas. Thomas couldn’t see his expression, but his eyes were smug enough to get the point across.

Hamilton smiled, eyes half lidded as they found Thomas’. “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

Thomas, in the right mindset, would be appalled at the audacity of the two men not only having a tumble in the (his) sheets but that they were watching him as Hamilton slowly started to grind back on Laurens. As it was, Thomas couldn’t help but stare, eyes trailing from head to toe and back, greedily taking in the lithe form (not malnourished from forgetting to eat or sleep deprived). They settled on Hamilton’s eyes, and after a split second, Thomas was moving forward, his feet carrying him to the bed without thought. Thomas knelt in front of them, hands moving to caress Hamilton’s legs.

His life was hell right now anyway, may has well enjoy it.


End file.
